Drop That Bottle!
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: She picked up the bottle...about to begin the process when from the doorway she heard the words, "Drop that bottle!" [Single-Authored]


**Drop that Bottle**

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson

The brunette detective sighed as she stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom examining herself. And the bottle on the bathroom counter.

Yes, the fact that she'd been with the same unit for over thirteen years was quite an accomplishment. She'd helped countless victims, gotten many perps off the street, but the years showed, now more than ever.

The saying with age comes wisdom was true in many respects for Olivia Benson of the Special Victims Unit squad.

Wisdom of how the minds of twisted people ticked.

Heart to encourage terrified victims to testify.

Strength to hold the hands of the weak who were knocking on death's door at some points.

But the thirteen years had never been without hard times.

Her mother passed away when she'd only been with the squad three years.

Then, Alex Cabot had gone into Witness Protection because of a threat by a drug lord.

A few years after, the new ADA who'd taken over Alex's position as their ADA, someone the brunette had taken a personal liking to, Casey Novak, was censured for withholding evidence and lying in court for the sake of one thing, "the bad guys can't always win".

And, perhaps the hardest thing that had happened was the fact that, Elliot Stabler, her partner of twelve years, had retired without so much as a goodbye.

But during those years, the detective learned she had more strength than she thought possible. Dates happened. Rarely. She'd just never had the time. The victims needed her. The squad needed her. After Elliot had left, it left her as the lead detective on cases, guiding the rookies, no matter how experienced they had gotten with her by their side.

Yes, she and Alex Cabot had been thought of as an "item", but what most didn't know – or believe – was that the "relationship" most classified it as, was really nothing more than dinners and drinks after work. Okay, once, the detective had ended up in the ADA's bed, but after that, they knew the relationship of that sort would never work. They were too different in many respects. Though, how it got around the office, neither knew as they'd never uttered a word.

Olivia counted herself extremely lucky, despite the horrid events she saw daily with her job. She counted herself lucky because, over the years, she'd won over the affection of the redheaded ADA, Casey Novak, whom she loved more than her own life.

She was lucky that, when Casey stared prosecuting again, their relationship continued. Not saying that Casey would ever blame Olivia for that. It simply wasn't true. But the fact that Casey had still been willing to maintain their relationship throughout the "separation", told Olivia Casey still loved her.

And there wasn't a single day Olivia hadn't thought of the redhead. As much as she put everything into her work, the time always came, usually at night when she was alone in bed, that Olivia didn't miss Casey. Her warmth, her smile, that curl of her lips when she had a suspect by the balls with so much evidence, nothing could ever get them off the hook.

Bringing herself to the present, the detective tied the towel tighter around her chest. The fact that she was the wiser of the two in the relationship was, essentially, a good thing, but being the age showed in the graying streaks that stuck out of her brunette locks.

Which, inevitably, brought her back to the bottle on the counter, something she never imagined she would ever want to use. But with Casey being so much younger than her…well…it made her feel like...her age. Never on the inside. Or the outside, physique wise. As a cop, she'd always had an incredible physique from perp chases.

But her hair made things stand out. Sure, it said she was an experienced detective, even to those she didn't know, but there was no reason for her to go around looking like conspiracy-theorizing Munch (for lack of example). And, realistically, nothing was wrong with her hair as it was now, but it would make her feel better.

She picked up the bottle, after laying a towel around her neck. She was about to begin the process when from the doorway she heard the words, "Drop that bottle!"

Olivia, stunned, held the bottle in her grasp, turning to face an upset Casey Novak who walked in, grabbed the bottle and threw it in the trash under the sink. "Casey!"

Casey took a step back. "I'm not letting you dye anything!" she said with defiance, arms crossed.

"But Casey," she sighed, twisting her hair around her fingers, groaning at the off-colored strand, "why? If it makes me fe—"

The ADA kissed her soundly, cutting off her sentence. "I love you just how you are, Liv. I love that you're experienced."

"But compared to you I…"

Casey wrapped her arms around the detective tightly, resting her head against her shoulder. "But I love it. You know what you're doing," she said, pulling back to look into her eyes. "In everything. You're smart. And wise and...amazing and..I just don't want to see you trying to be someone you were years ago."

Olivia sighed. "Casey, I'm not trying to fool anyone."

"Then what do you call this?" she asked with her eyes narrowed. "I don't want you to be how you used to be. Married to the job, working endless hours, no time for a relationship. You're with me now and I happen to love you just the way you are. Including that dark hair…"

"But that hair's not all dark anymore."

"It doesn't matter. I still love it. Because it doesn't change who you are. You're still the best. Please don't change anything. I'll love you no matter what."

Olivia nodded. "I know I love you too and I suppose it is a testament as to how long I've worked, but.."

Casey smiled. "Liv, you are not old! My God, you still run faster than most of the men in the 1-6! And you have the body to show for it. Trust me," she said, kissing her deeply. "But even when nothing is dark anymore, it won't matter. I promise."

"Fine, but.."

"Olivia, don't let it bother you. It doesn't bother me," Casey said, running her hands through her girlfriend's – no fiancée's – hair as she smiled.

Again, the detective nodded, smiling as she held Casey tighter. "All right. I trust you. And I do love you very, very much."

"You'd better. Or I'll throw this rock at you," the ADA threatened, showing Olivia her beautiful ring she'd received a month earlier.

Olivia grinned, kissing Casey's ring. "I do." Then she kissed Casey again, carrying her into their bedroom for some much needed – private – relaxation.

THE END

3


End file.
